A última lembrança
by Bluetilo
Summary: Severus tem mais lembranças de Lily do que Harry poderia supor. Het, pós Relíquias da Morte.


**A última lembrança **por _Rebecca Mae  
_betado porIvich Sartre

**Classificação: **R/Nc-17  
**Shipper: **Severus Snape / Lily Evans  
**Cronologia: **pós Relíquias da Morte

**Resumo: **Severus tem mais lembranças de Lily do que Harry poderia supor.

**Gênero: **Romance / Angst  
**N/A: **A fanfiction foi originalmente inspirada na música "Strangers on a train", da banda de trip hop Lovage.

* * *

_Em meio à obscuridade mortiça da caverna,  
__o frio subitamente se tornou morno  
e Severus sabia que nada havia sido em vão._

* * *

Lily olhava para o borrão de cores da paisagem através da janela distraidamente, sem perceber as colinas baixas cedendo espaço ao um pasto muito verde, açoitado pela chuva incessante. Sozinha na cabine, tinha a cabeça encostada no vidro, os cabelos ruivos tocando o reflexo que as gotículas condensadas na superfície fria produziam.

Tivera que ameaçar o convencido do Potter com uma azaração que fazia cair os cabelos para que não a seguisse – ele andava perseguindo-a como um maníaco desde que haviam se beijado, há alguns dias, depois de muita insistência do rapaz. Algumas vezes, Lily pensava se esse não havia sido um de seus maiores erros - ceder, acreditando que a vida seria mais tranqüila ao lado de pessoas como Potter, cujo passado e presente sempre fora ordinário. Em pouquíssimo tempo, até para a fofoca inata de Hogwarts, todos ficaram sabendo e ela achava que grande parte disso devia-se ao esforço de Potter em espalhar a notícia.

O trem estava anormalmente calmo, devido ao cansaço da maioria dos alunos, que festejaram o fim do ano letivo duranre todo o dia anterior. A ausência de ruídos deixava-a ainda mais pensativa.

Absorta, ela desviou o olhar ao assento a sua frente, intocado. Não queria que aquele lugar fosse ocupado por ninguém, a não ser por quem de fato o possuía. Há dois anos o dono daquela poltrona não ficava ali com ela, os dois isolados na última cabine do trem, que tinham passado a ocupar desde a segunda viagem no Expresso de Hogwarts. Estava ausente desde que haviam brigado após os N.O.M's, ambos tão jovens e imaturos. Parecia pouco tempo para tanto ter mudado, mas a iminência da guerra tornava todas as diferenças bem mais acentuadas. Eram incríveis as transformações drásticas que haviam se operado nela.

E em Severus.

Lily deteve os ofuscantes olhos verdes no assento da poltrona por mais um momento, observando a maneira como a costura fina tecia desenhos em suas extremidades. Um relâmpago piscou do lado de fora e a garota imaginou ter ouvido um trovão, mas fora apenas um sobressalto seu. Andava muito espantada e distraída recentemente, por mais que a idéia representasse uma completa antítese. Talvez fosse efeito da culpa que esmagava seu coração.

A dor ficava escondida em seu peito todas as horas do dia e da noite, saindo apenas em ocasiões onde era impossível não pensar nele. Aula de poções, balanços no parquinho perto de casa, viagens de trem. Até olhar para Petúnia fazia-a pensar nele! Qual era sua parcela de responsabilidade nas escolhas do amigo?

Amigo. Soava tão estranha a palavra agora, como uma promessa não cumprida. Se tivesse aceitado o pedido de desculpas de Severus, há tanto tempo, teria mudado alguma coisa no destino de ambos? E se _exigisse _dele que deixasse as más influências? E se tivesse lutado mais para conservar uma amizade tão antiga? Os devaneios sobre o passado e o futuro a assombravam e entristeciam.

Não costumava ver Severus com freqüência, as únicas aulas que tinham em comum no sétimo ano eram Feitiços, Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas e Poções, mas Grifinória e Sonserina não as assistiam juntas. As masmorras ficavam muito longe das torres e Severus raramente aparecia às refeições, o que a deixava ligeiramente preocupada. Sabia que era pretensioso pensar assim, mas, ao abandonar Severus, sentia que tinha determinado sua condenação - era sempre ela a trazer à tona o melhor e mais puro de Severus.

Lily despertou de sua introspecção quando alguém deslizou silenciosamente a porta da cabine e entrou, tornando a fechá-la. Quando a pessoa se virou para ela, os ônix encontraram as esmeraldas por um instante no qual o mundo pareceu sair de seu eixo.

"Desculpe, não sabia que havia alguém aqui", Severus disse e se precipitou a sair novamente, desconcertado.

Nesse momento, Lily soube que não poderia deixá-lo fugir novamente. "Fique". Segurou a mão pálida e cheia de veias de Severus com a sua.

Sabia, pelo nó de choro em sua garganta, que pareceria súplice aos olhos dele, nada parecida com a menina cheia de raiva que tinha se negado a perdoá-lo. Mas não era importante.

O rapaz, após uma hesitação desconfiada, tornou a fechar a porta com outro movimento tão calmo e inaudível que sequer um fantasma seria capaz de reproduzi-lo. Seus olhos oscilavam de um lugar a outro, indecisos entre fitar o rosto de Lily ou a mão que segurava a sua tão firmemente.

Lily pensou que seriam dedos frios e escorregadios de se tocar, mas ficou impressionada como se sentiam mornos e macios ao seu toque. Não conseguia acreditar como, em dez anos, nunca tinha tocado as mãos de Severus. Ele sentou-se frente a ela, os olhos parecendo muito abertos e semicerrados ao mesmo tempo, um levíssimo rubor tingindo-lhe a face.

Ela não sentiu espanto ao notar seus dedos ainda unidos aos dele, entrelaçados agora. Sentiu apenas uma certeza muito grande, como se Severus entrar pela porta naquele momento fosse a única resposta da qual precisasse. Mas foi apenas o aperto que Lily sentiu em sua mão, o aperto tímido, que principiou toda a ação.

Lançou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Severus, subitamente soluçando, a água escorrendo de seus olhos lentamente, como a chuva escorria das folhas dos pinheiros lá fora. Por uma fração de segundo, imaginou se o rompante de emoções o teria assustado.

"Sinto muito por ter deixado você partir", ela sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, seu hálito fazendo os pêlos dele se eriçarem. "Você foi meu melhor amigo, sempre. Eu devia ter lutado por você, exigido que ficasse ao meu lado!".

Lily sentiu-o assentir levemente contra seu pescoço, em meio ao abraço apertado, acariciando a raiz dos cabelos vermelhos com a mão livre. Foi a vez de ela se arrepiar.

"Eu estava com raiva, muita raiva. Por que tinha que deixar de ser o _meu_ Sev? Aquele que me contou que eu era bruxa, há tanto tempo?".

A pergunta pareceu mais séria quando ela relaxou o abraço e o encarou, chorosa, com o cheiro suave de Severus ainda em suas narinas.

As íris escuras do rapaz quase a absorveram quando ele respondeu.

"Eu sempre fui seu". O tom era tão baixo que ela se esforçou para escutá-lo.

Estavam sentados frente a frente, ainda, e ele voltou a pousar as mãos no cabelo dela, puxando-a para um novo abraço, mas Lily resistiu, continuando a fitá-lo. Severus estremeceu e a mão duvidosa foi parar no joelho dela, entre a saia e a meia esticada ao longo da perna. O segundo silencioso no qual se encararam pareceu anular a importância de suas dúvidas.

Ela fechou os olhos antes de se inclinar para beijar Severus. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, úmidos, incertos, e o gosto da boca de um misturou-se ao do outro, tudo o que restou foi a convicção dolorida e cruel de que se separarem havia sido terrível. Tudo o que havia era amor, puro e livre, correndo através dos dois quando as línguas se tocaram, a reticência deixada para trás.

Lily estava apenas parcialmente consciente de que pudesse estar machucando Severus com a pressão que sua boca exercia na dele, ou com o modo que suas unhas tinham se enredado no cabelo oleoso. Algo dentro dela dizia que devia ser assim, que devia ser _ela _a expurgar o mal de Severus, através de seu amor e da dor.

"Eu te amo", ele disse baixinho quando as bocas se separaram, rápido como se tivesse medo de se arrepender do que dissera.

Mal ele terminou de falar, Lily beijou-o de novo, deixando as respirações entrecortadas preencherem a atmosfera da cabine. Ela sentia a incerteza da mão que ainda estava em seu joelho, trêmula, indecisa entre avançar ou retroceder. Abraçou-o então, as mãos deixando o cabelo dele e pressionando agora suas costas, quase o massageando. Sentiu os próprios seios encostarem-se ao peito magro dele no abraço e um calafrio familiar percorreu suas pernas, em direção à virilha. Severus devia ter sentido a mesma coisa, porque ela pensou ter escutado um gemido abafado dentro do beijo e a mão em seu joelho perdeu parte da timidez, subindo por baixo da saia e alcançando sua coxa, despertando nela uma euforia que os beijos pegajosos de Potter não haviam conseguido.

Lily aproximou-se mais dele, sentando-se na extremidade da poltrona. A boca de Severus a devorava e os dentes dos dois se bateram em algum momento, enquanto tentavam aprofundar o beijo, mas ela não notou – estava mais atenta aos progressos e às carícias da mão de Severus na parte interna de sua coxa, combinados à umidade sugestiva da língua em sua boca.

Não conseguia discernir que instinto a fez avançar em direção a Sev e se sentar no colo dele, mas era um muito poderoso, levando-a a esquecer completamente a possibilidade de ser vista ou ouvida. O volume entre as pernas de Severus exercia uma pressão estranha, até agora desconhecida, mas prazerosa contra ela. Os beijos continuavam vorazes conforme os quadris de Lily desempenhavam sua cadência sobre Sev.

Em dado momento, quando sequer a intensidade deste novo contato era suficiente, os dois se separaram, a mão duvidosa de Severus tocou entre as pernas dela, uma indagação muda quando os dois se encararam.

Lily hesitou, tentando ponderar em poucos segundos a loucura daquela ação, mas assentiu lentamente enfim. Severus, trêmulo, selou magicamente a porta da cabine e lançou sobre os dois um feitiço de desilusão. Quando tornaram a se beijar, os olhos fechados, nenhum dos dois acreditava na imensidão dos próprios sentimentos e da própria insanidade.

* * *

Severus afastou os fios de cabelo da testa úmida de suor e olhou para Lily sentada ao seu lado, parecendo muito mais cheia de compostura do que ele, como se ambos não tivessem acabado de cometer a sandice de perderem a virgindade numa cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts. Murmurou _Finite incantatem _para o feitiço de desilusão e para o feitiço no trinco da porta, tentando ainda assimilar o absurdo que havia sido a última meia hora de sua vida. Apesar da inexperiência de ambos, do local mais que improvável para a primeira vez, do receio de Severus de provocar dor em Lily e da rapidez estranha com que tudo acontecera, ele nunca se sentira tão exultante, apesar de envergonhado. Era como se toda sua existência tivesse um significado diferente agora.

Lily o encarava com um meio sorriso, quando perguntou, "Está tudo bem?".

Severus notou que as próprias mãos estavam um pouco trêmulas. "Sim", ele respondeu, seu sorriso de genuína felicidade.

Lily tocou sua mão e a apertou levemente.

"Você... Quer um sapo de chocolate?", ele perguntou, imaginando que ela poderia estar com fome, uma vez que seu próprio estômago roncava.

Ela sorriu novamente. "È, eu gostaria de um. Estou faminta".

"Vou buscar um no carrinho de doces". Ele informou, antes de beijá-la suavemente nos lábios, deixando-a sozinha na cabine.

O carrinho estava parado no meio do corredor, a senhora servindo alguns garotos do quarto ano naquela cabine. Severus esperou pacientemente que eles comprassem tudo que queriam para então pedir dois sapos de chocolate. Estava desembolsando algumas moedas quando notou uma figura franzina se aproximar dele. Regulus Black aproximou-se, empertigado, aparentando uma segurança de si próprio que não possuía.

"Como vai, Snape?". Ele cumprimentou.

Severus colocou-se na defensiva imediatamente. Sabia que Regulus também tinha intenção de enveredar pelo caminho das trevas. Toda a família Black, a exceção do insuportável Sirius, era da Sonserina e apoiava quase abertamente o Lorde das Trevas. Severus, no entanto, nunca tinha acreditado na real intenção do garoto de se comprometer com a causa. Conseguia decifrar a expressão de arrebatado entusiasmo do rapaz como uma vontade incomparável de deixar orgulhosa sua família, não importando o custo.

Severus não dissera isso a Lily, mas vários de seus colegas já eram, de fato, Comensais da Morte a serviço do Lorde - justamente aqueles com os quais ela implicava tanto, Avery, Mulciber e Malfoy. Severus e Regulus Black já haviam comparecido a várias reuniões com os três e outros mais e faltava muito pouco para receberem a Marca Negra.

"Tão bem e tão decidido como sempre", Severus finalmente disse.

Não poderia permitir que ninguém, mesmo o próprio Black, duvidasse de sua intenção de se tornar um Comensal. Tinha feito amizades e promessas perigosas demais para desistir agora.

Severus apressou-se em pagar o valor do chocolate à senhora do carro de doces e disse, "Nos vemos nas férias, Black", antes de girar nos calcanhares, retornando à cabine que dividia com Lily.

"Você demorou". Ela ressaltou quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela.

"Tinha muita gente querendo comprar". O que não deixava, por um lado, de ser verdade.

Entregou o chocolate a ela, que o devorou antes que o sapo tivesse uma oportunidade de pular. Lily aninhou-se então em seu peito, parecendo cansada. Severus tocou seu cabelo avermelhado e admirou seu rosto alvo. Ela parecia em paz, ao contrário dele próprio. Ao se envolver com Lily, foi como se tivesse sido transportado para um universo paralelo, onde não havia guerra iminente tampouco Lordes sanguinários.

Agora, Severus via-se forçado a ponderar seu desejo e amor por Lily e promessas já proferidas. Sabia que se não se tornasse Comensal da Morte naquele verão, o Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores viriam em seu encalço, uma vez que Severus já participara de encontros demais e sabia coisas demais. Severus não temia por si mesmo. Olhou para a mulher estonteantemente bela a seu lado e sentiu uma pontada no peito. Ela certamente estaria em perigo se os dois continuassem juntos. E Severus queria continuar! Amava-a tanto e há tanto tempo que se casaria com ela no dia seguinte, se pudesse. Mas como amá-la com tanto egoísmo se sabia que esse amor podia ser a causa de sua danação?

Sentiu medo por ela e quis protegê-la. Nada seria seguro ao lado de Severus.

O chocolate pareceu extremamente amargo em sua boca quando ele finalmente o mordeu.

* * *

Lily não recebeu uma coruja de Severus durante todo o verão, apesar de ter enviado várias. De Potter, no entanto, recebeu dezenas. Ficou enormemente confusa - durante todo o dia no trem Severus não havia sido nada além de gentil e amoroso com ela. Lily estava certa de que tudo tinha se transformado naquele dia no momento especial e intenso que tinham dividido - de que Severus era finalmente seu, de que tinha conseguido _salvá-lo_. A ausência de contato magoou-a de um jeito para o qual ela não estava preparada.

Normalmente as cartas de Potter não traziam nada de interessante, exceto comentários exaustivos sobre a intenção do rapaz de jogar quadribol profissionalmente e sobre como ele sentia falta dela. Nas últimas semanas do verão, entretanto, a nuance dessas cartas se tornou mais política. Potter recusou-se a comentar muito, por medo de ter a carta interceptada, mas disse o suficiente para chamar a atenção dela sobre uma coalizão contra você-sabe-quem.

Mais tarde, após três meses sem qualquer contato com Severus e três meses de cartas freqüentes de Potter, ela finalmente concordou com um encontro, dentro do castelo de Hogwarts, para uma reunião dessa suposta brigada contra o mal. Sentiu-se contagiada pela batalha quando ouviu as palavras de Dumbledore, que presidia o encontro, a respeito dos crescentes avanços de você-sabe-quem em disseminar o terror pelas comunidades bruxa e trouxa. No entanto, um abalo profundo a sacudiu quando ouviu do próprio diretor que as maiores suspeitas de atividade Comensal incidiam sobre Malfoy, Avery, Nott, Mulciber, Macnair e _Severus._

Aquele foi o primeiro encontro de muitos - com a Ordem da Fênix, era assim que se chamava, e com Potter. O rapaz ainda era um biltre arrogante, como ela dissera uma vez a Severus, mas tinha uma dedicação e uma admiração imutáveis por ela que ninguém nunca demonstrara antes. Com o tempo, acostumou-se à presença dele e, com mais tempo ainda, aprendeu a gostar. Aprendeu a deixar que ele a amasse. Embora nada nunca fosse tão arrebatador quanto fora com Severus. Dois anos depois de os dois deixarem a escola, Lily engravidou. Sabia que era uma época terrível para ter um bebê - ela tinha se tornado membro ativo da Ordem da Fênix e a guerra ia a todo vapor, com ataques diários -, mas encarou com muita felicidade a chegada do filho.

Na altura em que o bebê nasceu, Lily não se considerava uma mulher plenamente feliz, mas tudo o que faltava em sua vida - paixão, tranqüilidade, Severus - foi preenchido pelo amor sem limites que sentia pelo filho e pelo carinho que aprendeu a sentir por James Potter.

* * *

Severus sentiu a maldição tomar conta de sua vida lentamente. Do primeiro dia em que sentiu a Marca Negra arder até o dia em que não foi mais leal a Voldemort, quando ouviu a profecia de Trelawney, sua vida se tornou um calvário que não demonstrava sinais de chegar ao fim. Receber as cartas cheias de afeto de Lily e não poder retorná-las, não retornar seu amor puro foi o que mais lhe doeu. Para diminuir o próprio sofrimento, passou a queimar as missivas sem ao menos lê-las, temeroso de fraquejar, caso visse o que ela tinha para dizer.

Algum tempo depois, as cartas deixaram de vir, quase ao mesmo tempo em que surgiu o rumor de que Lily e Potter estavam juntos de verdade. Severus ficou mortificado, mas tentou se consolar imaginando que talvez ela estivesse em segurança com Potter, sob a mão protetora de Dumbledore.

E Severus foi um Comensal da Morte fiel, dificilmente empenhado, mas fiel, até o dia em que o Lorde das Trevas atribuiu a Lily a Profecia que o próprio Severus ouvira de Trelawney e relatara a Voldemort. Desesperado e colérico, Severus pediu, implorou, humilhou-se para Voldemort, unicamente para salvar Lily. Sem efeito.

A humilhação seguinte, desta vez para Dumbledore, foi ainda mais dolorosa, porque desta vez sentia que se prostrava diante de um homem incrivelmente melhor, mais honesto, correto e poderoso que ele. Por isso mesmo, o único que poderia salvá-la. Não se importava mais que James Potter fosse incluído no "pacote da redenção", pelo qual Severus decidira arriscar o próprio pescoço, desde que ela estivesse sempre em segurança.

E, por alguns momentos de sua aterrorizada vida, Severus realmente acreditou que ela estivesse a salvo. Que seu sacrifício valia a pena.

Quando Lily morreu, a dor foi tão grande que ele sentiu tudo o que restava de humanidade em seu coração se esfarelar. Não havia mais peito para albergar tanto sofrimento. O fato do Lorde das Trevas ter caído junto com ela não significava nada para ele. Suportaria mais séculos de provações, de bom grado, simplesmente para vê-la bem, para vê-la feliz, como ela parecia ser ao lado do homem que ele tanto odiava. Não obstante, Dumbledore empenhava-se para fazê-lo pensar de outro modo, pedindo a ele que honrasse a morte de Lily, que não deixasse que fosse em vão. Por mais que tivesse odiado James Potter, o filho deles era a única lembrança viva que tinha dela e se agarraria a ela o máximo que podia.

Durante anos, antes de conhecer Harry Potter, Severus fantasiava com o que poderia ter sido. Como _ele _poderia ter engravidado Lily, como Severus podia ser o pai de Harry e não o outro. Se o moleque não tivesse nascido dois anos depois daquele dia no trem, Severus poderia continuar a se perder em suas fantasias. No entanto, conforme os anos se passaram e o moleque finalmente chegou a Hogwarts, o alívio que pensou que fosse sentir ao contemplar o filho de _Lily _não chegou com ele. A semelhança física com o pai era tão abusiva que ele demorou a perceber a presença de Lily em seu rosto. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu se deixar envolver por ela, a vida recobrou o propósito. Um propósito, no entanto, muito duro de suportar.

Após o renascimento de Voldemort, Severus viu reacender a fogueira que queimava lentamente sua alma e o dilacerava. Harry não estava mais em segurança e, com ele, tampouco estava sua lembrança de Lily. Dumbledore tornou-se mais que seu mentor, naquele momento, tornou-se seu mestre, o único a verdadeiramente lhe dar ordens, o único a guiá-lo. Assim como Lily, o único que detinha o poder de extrair o melhor e mais puro de Severus.

Portanto, quando descobriu a iminência da morte de seu mestre e a necessidade da morte de Harry, a única coisa que restara a ele de Lily, além de suas próprias lembranças... Quando descobriu isso tudo, soube que estava condenado. E, francamente, não se importava com isso. Seu fim fora traçado e entrelaçado com as mesmas linhas que ditavam o fim dos dois. Só não esperava que seu algoz fosse o Lorde das Trevas, ditando sua execução tão prematuramente.

Seu único medo, quando sentiu o frio e o medo inexplicável da morte enregelando sua alma, à medida em que os jatos de sangue se esvaíam de seu corpo, foi o de ter falhado com sua amada e seu mentor. De não ter cumprido com sua última missão. No entanto, sua sorte pareceu mudar no último momento. Em meio à obscuridade da caverna, Potter surgiu do nada, como se tivesse se materializado ali apenas para lhe garantir alguma paz póstuma.

Severus concentrou seu último resquício de consciência para fornecer ao garoto o que ele precisava saber e o suficiente para demonstrar todo o seu completo e infindável _amor_. Naquele momento, ele chamou Lily, chamou os olhos de Lily e as esmeraldas encontraram os ônix por um instante no qual o mundo pareceu sair de seu eixo.

Em meio à obscuridade mortiça da caverna, o frio subitamente se tornou morno e Severus sabia que nada havia sido em vão.

Seu destino fora cumprido e seu amor estava selado.

* * *

**N/A: **No fanfiction . net, o penname "Rebecca Mae" somente apareceu associado a betagens e traduções. Essa é a primeira história que publico aqui; espero que tenha agradado a maioria de quem a leu.

Além de "Strangers on a Train", o que me motivou a escrever esta one-shot foi achar que J.K. Rowling retratou Lily como uma maluca sem coração. Achei que a personagem ficou absurdamente fria e prática, ao descartar Severus do jeito demonstrado no livro. Então procurei adicionar a carga emocional que faltava nela.

Também é o epitáfio ultra romântico que dedico ao Severus, minha personagem preferida no universo de Harry Potter.

Gostaria de agradecer (e dedicar) esta fanfiction às melhores amigas que tive a sorte de conseguir - Maíra Sayuri e minha beta, Ivich Sartre.

Maíra me ajudou e me impulsionou, me fez recobrar a vontade de escrever toda vez que eu fraquejei - mesmo que, para isso, eu precisasse ouvir (e fazer!) piada da minha própria escrita. Sem ela, essa one-shot continuaria apenas na minha cabecinha maluca.

Ivich, por sua vez, beta e amiga de longa data, consegue me corrigir e aprimorar o que não parece ter solução. É sempre ela que coloca a cereja no topo do bolo. E quem faz todo o confeito, o recheio, empresta o fogão... Enfim.

Muito obrigada a vocês duas.

_Rebecca Mae_


End file.
